


Project Gemini

by babypapaya



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Clones, Post-2016 Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya
Summary: There are no teammate conflicts at Mercedes.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas & Nico Rosberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	Project Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a creepy-themed drabble workshop session, title inspired by Alex Rider. I'm dying to expand the concept but already drowning in WIPs, so...

Brackley’s much bigger than Grove. Valtteri still gets lost sometimes.

It’s bullshit busy-work, hunting seat fit prototypes in Storage 021D, but there’s a chill in the basement, the lights dead in this hallway. A muffled shriek of metal on concrete whips him around; a locked steel door with a wired glass panel frames a familiar face.

“Valtteri,” he begs. His hair’s long. “Get me out—at least _tell Vivian I’m here.”_

Valtteri freezes. “You texted me from Ibiza this morning—”

Nico hurls himself against the door, slams the glass, frenzied. _“That wasn’t me. That hasn’t been me since Abu Dhabi.”_


End file.
